Vincent de Títere/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Vincent has shown to have a good amount strength in his body, due to the fact that most is body is machinery based. His strength has been seen as such being able to lift heavy pieces of wood that was used in the construction of the Mother Hakuri. He has also have been to can be able to lift heavy pieces of wood much like Ms. Monday, being able to pick up heavy machine and fire arm parts. This could crush the average civilian, although his strength does have a limit. He says that he could only lift about two- three times his weight, so he himself can get crushed by such things as a piece of building falling onto him. Enhanced Speed Vincent has shown to have great speeds as well; he claims that he is about as fast as the average pirate captain. But if needed he can make himself go faster, he can attach his threads to his legs and then attach it to a structure. Which he can literally pull himself away from an attack or such, giving him a bit of an advantage in speed. Immense Durability Vincent boasts about having such immense durability, mostly thanks to his Cyborg body. He can take a good beating from opponents, being a masochist he loves to feel the pain. He also loves to test the durability of his body often stretching to its limits. Such as when in the fight with admiral Aokoji, Vincent’s body was frozen and he managed to break free of it. But he was damaged badly and needed to escape for repairs. Agility Vincent’s agility is unique unknown to opponents, that he attacks threads onto structures all around the battle field. He pulls on the threads to help him move faster and move from place to place. He is able to have the threads pull him up, down and side to side, helping him jump from place to place and giving him faster reaction time. Intelligence As noted by Soyokaze Vincent having such a divine genius, his intelligence is by far his greatest weapon. Being able to create the body he has now today, also creating many weapons that are present now on the Mother Hakuri. His genius can match the intelligences of Necrid Bagans, Sima Sao Zhang and Hakushin Okashi. Masochist Vincent much like Ranshi and Tanshi is very masochistic, loving to feel the pain and loving to see how much his body can take. His masochist traits have been seen, to have enjoyed the pain he felt from Aokoji when the two fought. Also Demetrius has commented that he is somewhat surprised that Vincent is just as bad as Ranshi & Tanshi when it comes to feeling pain. But unlike Ranshi & Tanshi, Vincents power doesn’t grow with every blow. Haki Vincent has shown to use haki much like the other Hakuri children; Vincent has shown to have mastered haki very easily. Since he has nothing really better to do on the Mother Hakuri. Kenbunshoku Haki He had a very easy time learning this kind of haki, he has shown to have a mastery level with this type. Busoshoku Haki Vincent had somewhat of a hard time learned this; he had to learn this type on his own. He has shown to have an expert level in this type. Haoshoku Haki Vincent has shown to have this as well; he was born with it like any other of the Hakuri Children. He shown to have an expert level in this type as well, although the full extend of it has not been revealed yet. Singature Skills Detached Puppetry Vincent’s primary skill is a mix of puppetry, threads and strangely commanding other puppets that he has created. But rather the most disturbing is that he turns people into puppets when they die. He replaces all the organs and such with machine parts and gives them to Demetrius, for absorption. He also has a strange invention in which to manipulate these puppets either through traditional threads or the music box he wears around his neck. Since has very little skill in haki he reallys on puppets to do battle for him, he has in total of about 20 puppets in his use. But he has 5 that he loves the most and use the most and do prove to be very deadly. *'Puppet Threads'- His most common technique Vincent can produce and unlimited amount of nearly invincible steel threads that are strong enough to pick up an average sized man. He is able have been seen to attach his threads onto items that he can pick up to make it look as if they are floating in mid air. *'Puppets Dance'- Vincent will summon a puppet of his, which are really the ones he turned others into puppets. He uses them as he primary form of combat, since he is somewhat lazy to go into combat himself. By attacking his threads to them or by placing his music box he can control them. *'Music Box'- The music box Vincent created is a unique piece of his, the box plays “London Bridge”. With the music he can take control of a few things he can control his puppets with it and he can control some inanimate objects as well. Such as robes or some blades, but it is really him with threads but he often bluffs his opponents that it is his music that brings it to life. Other Skills "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages